


Torture for the Sorcerer

by triwizard_tardis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Deception, Go Easy On Me, first Merlin fic, my attempt at humor, not actually sad, serious but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triwizard_tardis/pseuds/triwizard_tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA (universe alteration) where Arthur makes it back to Camelot alive as does Gwaine, because seriously the snake wasn't what killed Elyan or the mink guy. There was absolutely no reason to kill off Gwaine. Also Merthur level: BroTP and Gwaine only really makes a cameo in this. So yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture for the Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed so be gentle.

Arthur paced back and forth in front of Merlin. What was there to do? Not a week ago, Merlin was shining his armor and taking potentially harmful projectiles to the face from a cranky king who did not like to get out of bed in the morning. Now he was the greatest sorcerer to ever live? How could Merlin – clumsy, pompous, weak, little Merlin – be a powerful sorcerer. A sorcerer undoubtedly, it explained every unforeseen talent the manservant had, but powerful? And what was Arthur to do with the sorcerer bit in the first place!?

Arthur was growing annoyed with pacing, but didn't stop, expecting Merlin to snap at him that he was making the sorcerer nervous. Then he grew annoyed when Merlin didn't. Ever since they had arrived back in Camelot, the idiot had been more obedient than ever. It was making Arthur uneasy, until he realized why. Merlin was awaiting judgement and was punishing himself by holding his tongue until true punishment arrived. But therein lied the problem! Merlin was his most trusted council outside of Gaius and Guinevere. How was he to come up with a punishment for someone who came up with all his punishments! And to add to that, how was he to punish a man who had saved his life, apparently, on more occasions than the could count!? 

At first Arthur decided that while quiet obedient Merlin was the worst kind of Merlin, he had broken the law and without a punishment in mind, allowing Merlin to cower in his self set boundaries was the best way to upbraid Merlin for his actions. At least temporarily while he came up with a better punishment. In the mean time he gave Merlin busy work while consulting Gwen on the matter.

Two days after returning to Camelot Arthur learned just how many people knew of Merlin's sorcery. Gaius had known before Merlin had even arrived in Camelot, agreeing with Merlin's mother to look after the young man as he learned to hide and master his magical skill. Unfortunately, with that kind of responsibility came a bond like fatherhood. Gaius couldn't be trusted to come up with such a gruesome punishment even if Arthur never intended to so much as banish the young warlock.

In the end Arthur turned to Gwen for a solution. She had learned of Merlin's powers just before her husband and the warlock had returned to Camelot. And to Arthur's surprised, at the mere suggestion of punishing Merlin for sorcery he was met with near lethal scolding from his wife. Arthur had to sit her down and explain that he whole heartedly agreed that the punishment shouldn't be truly severe, but that at the very least he should be allowed his revenge for the fact that Merlin had lied to him for so long.

Once calmed, Gwen came up with the most ingenious plan anyone had ever supplied him. He was so impressed he considered going to her before Merlin on all punishment decisions. Then he figured he should give that idea some more serious thought later. Meanwhile he had a plot to devise.

Though it was actually Merlin who set it in motion. It had taken Arthur at least two weeks to breakdown and finally seek guidance on the matter. It had taken about another four for the perfect moment to enact his plan.

The morning Arthur gave his orders to the knights on how to carry out Merlin's punishment, the manservant cracked. He threw open Arthur's curtains and magically suspended his comforter at the foot of his bed, quite forcefully telling the king to "get up."

Once Arthur was out of bed and semi presentable Merlin approached him tear streaks staining the young man's face.

"I've used magic," he presented the strain in his voice only too well concealed. "I've broken the law of Camelot and I understand that you are my king and whatever punishment you decide for me will be far less than what I deserve for what I've done, but I need to know what that punishment is. Mercy maybe the sign of a good king, Arthur, but indecision is not. Besides, what you are doing to me? Making me wait to hear my best friend pronounce that my head should lay on the chopping block? That is not mercy. That is more torture than any banishment, any death sentence." Merlin displayed his case with strength and conviction, but in his last words anguish flitted across his visage, "please, Arthur. Show me mercy."

That afternoon he instructed his knights to build a pyre

Oddly enough the knight most opposed to building Merlin's pyre was Sir Leon. The man raised in Camelot saw more good in the sorcerer than any other of Arthur's knights. The idea made Arthur proud on a level over which his father would have killed him. However, this also meant he would have to explain himself to Leon and the few other knights that new Merlin more closely and agreed with Leon once the man spoke out. Arthur wasn't sure how this would effect his plans but he was sure it wouldn't be positive.

Once Arthur had explained to Leon, Gwaine, and Percival the actual point of the pyre, it was up in a day. And Arthur had an evening to construct and memorize a speech that would change the course of history in Camelot indefinitely.

He wrote it. But Gwen made sure it was coherent.

"People of Camelot!" Arthur addressed his kingdom, "Many years now have passed since the death of my father. Yet we still live under some of the laws that once governed his land. Many of these laws are fair and just in practice. Some are not." He paused, gathering himself to continue. This decision had been a hard one to make, and was proving to be an even harder one to carry out. "Many of you grew up under King Uther's rule, learning to believe some of the unjust laws to be true and fair. Laws such as the ban of magic have been seen not only as offenses punishable by death, but rightly so. After the recent events that have transpired regarding the Lady Morgana, I would not blame you for believing the philosophy to be proven true. However, I do not see this.

"The Lady Morgana turned on her kingdom, her family, because she believed, probably rightfully so, that if my father found out about her magic he would have had her killed. She was one of few souls who were born with sorcery, but that would not have deterred King Uther. He would call me weak for this, but it would deter me. Morgana's knowledge that her own father figure would have her dead made her sour. Feeling betrayed and alone, any compassion she once had for my father was turned to hatred by fear and sorrow. This callous display of what my father called strength created a villain that nearly destroyed Camelot and her people.

"However, without the help of a brave and righteous sorcerer, today I would be dead and Camelot destroyed. Without the help of a truly courageous sorcerer, the kingdom my father worked so hard to create would be nothing but rubble. This sorcerer was well aware of the side he was fighting to protect, well aware of its laws, and it avid hatred against sorcery. This sorcerer, said to be the greatest sorcerer ever to walk the face of the earth, fought to protect a kingdom that would have his head for his mere existence. And though until recently I was unaware of his actions, he had done so on multiple occasions previous, under my rule and Uther's, and I would likely not have lived long enough to rule were it not for his selfless actions.

"My father would have my head for this, but I do not see that it is fair any longer for magic to remain ban from this kingdom." Arthur made to continue, but the out burst of murmurs that was slowly growing to outraged shouts drowned out and utterances the King had yet to say. The Knights began moving to descend to the crowd and silence them, but Arthur motioned for them to stop and waited until the crowd quieted, realizing the king had yet to leave, and thus had more to say. Once silence was nearly restore, Arthur continued.

"I realize that this upsets a lot of you. Many of you have suffered deeply at the hands of sorcery, and do not believe those who practice or possess it shall be left to live. Others of you have lost loved ones to the ban on sorcery and do not believe others should suffer any less than you have. To those of you who have lost at the hands of magic, I pray you see it the way I have come to. Magic is a tool like any other. I have lost many a good knight at the point of a sword. Many lives have been claimed by maces and spears, and yet we do not outlaw those. Sorcery can be used to protect and heal just as it can to destroy and murder. And I assure you, it has more useful properties than a mace. And for those of you who hold a grudge of suffering to any who may not lose the ones they love to the same thoughtless punishment your families and friends have been subjected to, I pray you let the suffering end. I have lost two loved ones now to the hand of magic, and I would not wish the pain of loss on my worst enemy.

"In the coming months, I will be working with the council of Camelot to create new laws with strict guidelines about the appropriate and safe uses of magic. But as of this moment, magic is no longer ban in Camelot."

Arthur grinned directly at the man on the pyre-like platform. "That being said. Merlin, you have to answer for your crimes against the kingdom of Camelot under the rule of the late Uther Pendragon. What have you to answer for your crimes?"

Merlin smirked, having caught on to what Arthur had really intended for him as punishment. "All I have to say, My Lord," Merlin began, schooling his face into that of somber sobriety, "is that you are now and forever a royal prat." At that, Merlin couldn't help the smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips.

Arthur stared down it his most trusted companion with an expression trained to be as cold and calculating as his father's and decreed, "set him free." A smirk of his own biting at the side of his mouth.

From the moment Merlin began openly using sorcery around him, still only in self-defensive situation and still trying to protect and heal Arthur, the young king had planned to lift the ban on magic from his kingdom. In fact he'd sworn one night on their travel that if he'd made it out alive, he would write the speech and present the address himself. But Merlin had technically broken the law. And he had lied on countless occasions to his king. If nothing else, Arthur did feel it appropriate to scare the sorcerer a bit. No matter how powerful. Plus it would be fun to see how Merlin might get back at him now that he no longer had to hide his powers. It would likely take years for Camelot to see the wisdom in his decision. It had taken Arthur himself months to come to the conclusion that things had to change. But if Arthur was being completely honest with himself, after seeing the creative dragon Merlin conjured in the campfire, Arthur couldn't wait to see the streets alive with magic.


End file.
